Along with the diversification of Internet applications, the types of applications provided by the same service provider for users or developers are more and more abundant. For example, the applications provided by the service provider for the developers may include web applications, mobile applications, hardware applications, public account application, and the like.
Currently, each application usually has its own account authentication process. For example, the developer may develop in a public platform by utilizing a public account, and the developer may also develop in a web development platform by further utilizing an instant messaging account, and so on. When the developer develops an application, he/she needs to firstly find an application platform corresponding to the application, secondly register an account in the application platform, and, then, use and manage the resources of the application platform from within the registered account. If the developer develops different applications, the developer needs to switch to different application platforms by using different accounts, which requires the developer to undergo an authentication process each time he/she logs into a different account. Therefore, the developer needs to respectively carry out the same or similar authentication process in each application platform when simultaneously developing in the plurality of application platforms.